


Keep Away

by nctatnightnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Glove Kink, Panty ripping, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: The torrid aftermath of your rocky relationship with Jaehyun keeps bringing you back together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Can't Keep Away

You grinned, giddy as you led Mark to your front door. Dating after college really was so much better. You felt empowered to really do things your own way, including setting a pace that would ensure Mark would be back in a couple days, eager to get something done. However, he’d have to wait for you. Until then, you were content having honest relationships where you could talk and hang out and become closer. You’d had relationships like that before, even before you graduated, but it felt so much more gratifying to know that since then, they were  _ all _ like that. You paused at the door, pressing a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips. He was still nearly delirious from how excited he’d gotten in your bedroom.

“You know,” Mark laughed, “I don’t really have to go back to work tonight. I’ll just get fired and we can finally have sex.” You playfully pushed him. 

“Or,” you said, “you can be even more satisfied when I’m so ready to get there that I’m suddenly begging for you.”

“That sounds good, too. Really good.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before letting himself out your front door, except for the unexpected presence in your doorway barring him from leaving.

Jaehyun, looking stunned, was standing on your front step with his work bag slung over his shoulder and his keys in his hands, as if he were about to open your door. You all took a moment to really let the tension permeate the air. You felt your stomach knot.

“Uhm, honey? I got off work early tonight…” Jaehyun’s voice quivered. Mark looked to you, horrified. Before you even had a chance to speak, he was out of your apartment. You could see him clench his fists before running them through his hair, clearly embarrassed and frustrated.

You were livid. Jaehyun slipped off his scarf as he entered your home, backing you up into your entranceway. He bit into the finger of his gloves to ease them off, giggling to himself the whole time. You threw the scarf back at him as he slipped off his jacket and hung it on a hook. Like he belonged here.

“You  _ asshole _ ,” you seethed, “how long were you waiting to pull that one?”

“How long have you been with that one?” He quirked his eyebrows at you as he pulled off his other glove.

“We literally just started seeing each other last week.”

“And now I’m seeing you tonight.” Before you had a chance to retort, Jaehyun stepped forward, closing the space between you. He put a firm hand to your chin, his thumb tracing your bottom lip. You hated him in this moment, but you still felt your lips automatically part for him, your tongue instinctively reaching out to meet his finger. The gleam in his eyes shined and for a moment, you rightfully panicked. He pulled your jaw down, open enough for him to shove his gloves into your mouth. He spun you around, swatting away both your scrambling hands as he bear-hugged you into a lift. You screamed, a muffled plea as you kicked to be put down. He carried you straight to your bedroom and dropped you to the floor. He kicked the door closed behind him and got down to meet you at eye level on the ground. He kissed your forehead and gently helped you back up, carefully pulling the gloves from your mouth. He pulled you close, his warm embrace making you hate how much you missed him. You felt the angry tears stinging your eyes, making your mascara smudge. Jaehyun closed the distance between your lips, but left you in charge of whether or not this was going to happen. As much as you wanted him to leave, you also wanted him to stay. You pressed your lips to his, just as angry with yourself as you were with him.

You brought out the worst in each other. You had met Jaehyun in your last year of college, at your part-time job as a receptionist for a law firm downtown. Jaehyun had come for a job interview. He didn’t get the job, but he had gotten your phone number. The relationship was fast and turbulent. You never really sorted out any conflicts, and eventually everything turned ugly. After plenty of broken dishes and desperate make-up sex, you’d had enough. You both graduated, and suddenly Jaehyun was gone. Gone, but not entirely. It’d been almost a year, but you knew he was around, still following you online, still around when he was in town, keeping up with you through friends of friends. You’d had a suspicion that Jaehyun had meddled with some of your possible relationships before, but now you were sure of it. Everything would be great, until every one of them got cold feet. Suddenly they were all afraid of commitment. Now you knew why.

You pushed him away, breaking your kiss. “Why?” You asked him quietly. He stifled a laugh. “Why?!” You pressed again, “Why don’t you want me to be happy?”

“Because you’re happiest when we do this.” He smirked as he closed in on you once again, herding you back towards your bed. He gently but firmly pushed you down, lowering himself to trap your hips under his. He was noticeably hard already. You couldn’t tell if your hands clutching his shirt were pushing him away or pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to your neck right below your ear, using every trick he knew to get you to squirm. His hands made quick work of lifting the cute blouse you’d worn to work today, his fingers sliding under your bra to fondle your breasts. You let out a frustrated moan as he nibbled on your neck. He always was the best. You felt your hips involuntarily rock against his. He really was getting you worked up. His hands left your breasts and you could feel him gently, firmly, trace down your tummy down to your core. He pushed your skirt up your thighs and rested his palm against your heat. You instinctively rubbed against him, the wetness between your legs making you yearn for him even more. You knew you needed more, but you knew he’d never learn if you never made him leave. You felt yourself trying to push him off of you as he rubbed you, and he felt it, too. He pulled back, doubting how much he wanted to push you. However, seeing any crack in his tough exterior energized you. Suddenly, you wanted to make him squirm just as badly. You kicked him off and pounced on top of him, straddling his hips. You slipped your blouse off and he immediately reached for your breasts. You smacked his hand away. “Is this what you wanted?” You growled at him. You backed up just enough to get a good handful of him, making him groan and buck against you. You loved this feeling. You quickly undid his belt and released him from his slacks. You stroked him, slow from base to tip just how he liked it. “You wanted someone on your level, didn’t you? You wanted the best one you’ve ever had?” You were far gone by now. He was groaning, loud, thrusting into your hand to try and speed you up, but you’ve been on this ride before. You bucked his hips back down on the mattress, interrupting his rhythm as you stroked him painfully slow. “You know,” you teased, “this is how I touch all the boys now.”

You wanted Jaehyun to know how much he hurt you, how much he fucked up your night. The look on his face said he got the message, but it only made him more jealous. He pushed you back enough to kick you off, throwing you off the bed. He stormed over to you, grabbing you by the hem of your skirt as you kicked and struggled, dragging you across the room before propping you up to kneel with your back to your bedroom door. He thumbed your mouth open again as you looked up at him expectantly. You locked eyes as he slid his hot cock down your throat. He knew how much you could take, and he went there. He gripped your hair as he pumped hard into your mouth. You pressed against his thighs, trying to get any room to breathe, and he grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head. The gagging made tears stream down your face and you fought for air. You knocked twice on the door above you, an old signal from when you used to play like this. He reluctantly backed up, easing out of your mouth and admiring the saliva dripping down your chin. You flashed a wicked smile at him. “If you finish like this,” you said, still struggling to pull your wrists away, “it’ll be the second load I swallow tonight.”

That did it. Jaehyun yanked you up, first by your wrists still in his vice grip, then by a fistful of your hair. You whimpered and laughed at him, knowing how mad you made him. He picked you up and threw you the few steps to the bed. You landed and managed to scramble away from under him, struggling to quickly open your door and stumble down the hall. You didn’t even necessarily need him to leave, you just wanted a second for everything to calm down. But you wouldn’t get one. You tripped and you felt a swift hand grab your ankle, wrenching you back into him. He shoved your shoulders down so he could unzip your skirt. He threw the garment aside and before you could warn him you heard it. Jaehyun ripped your panties to dip his long fingers into you. You struggled to stop moaning long enough to tell him off for ruining something so expensive, but the chance never came. He knew exactly what he was doing. He pumped his fingers into you, know just what he needed to do to make you cum on your knees right there on the floor. You didn’t even fight it. You let him, only, he decided against it. You got right to the precipice when he suddenly pulled out of you. You rolled out and away from him, growling at him all the while. “You son of a bitch,” you roared, “you never let me have anything!” You quickly got up and made to lock yourself in the bathroom, something you knew he’d hate, but he saw it coming. He lunged forward and grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you into him before he could pick you up and slam you against the wall with his hips. He picked up your legs so you were wrapped around him. 

You yelled out, only making him laugh at you again. “Alright, you mean slut, are you still on the pill?” 

You struggled hard against him, “Yes, you dumb asshole, you know I am.”

He buried his face in your neck and you felt his hard cock rub against your entrance. You gasped, just like you did every time he slid inside you. He was done being patient. He wanted what he came here for. He thrust into you roughly, almost growling as he bit into your shoulder. You clutched him tightly, chasing your orgasm. He threaded a hand through your hair and you looked at him. “Tell me I’m the best,” he groaned, “tell me you missed this.” 

You felt yourself throb around him.  “You insecure asshole,” you moaned, “you know you are. You know I did. Now the least you can do tonight is make me cum.” You both shared an exhausted laugh as he thrust harder into you, sending you over the edge. You nearly screamed, clutching him tighter as he chased his orgasm right behind yours. He rode it out and held you, giving you both a chance to breathe. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted, “I just really wanted to be with you again.” You stroked his hair, just like you’d done so many times. Part of you didn’t want him to leave, and part of you never wanted to see him again.


	2. Won't Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue. What's got Jaehyun so hung up?

You sucked in a shaky breath. Your fingers felt weighted as you pressed the doorbell. The door opened. You immediately regretted coming here.

Jaehyun leered at you, a combined sneer of contempt and excitement to see you on his doorstep. He said nothing, merely waiting for you to explain yourself. You hated how good he looked, clearly fresh from his morning shower in his comfy clothes. In a fit of nervousness, you thumbed the dainty chain around your neck. Once upon a time, Jaehyun spent way too much money on it for you much to early in your relationship. A simple letter J and a simple heart on a simple silver chain, long enough that it would hang below the neckline of almost any blouse you wore and not call too much attention to itself.

“I came to grab my things.”

“Thought that friend of yours was going to come do that for you.”

“She came down with something.” Your fingers fidgeted incessantly. Your perfectly honest reason sounded so fake in the moment and you both knew it. Jaehyun chuckled to himself as you squeezed past him into his apartment. You opened the weekend bag you had brought with you and started dumping your stuff into it – just like you had done a month ago.

“It’s too bad your friend couldn’t come instead. I’m sure she’d be nicer to me.” Jaehyun laughed as he nonchalantly flopped down on the couch. He watched you, observing as you sifted through the modest apartment to find all your bits and pieces. You both knew it would just be mostly hair ties and pins and maybe a couple tubes of chapstick aside from a few errant pieces of clothing, but it was the act that mattered most. Jaehyun wouldn’t really start to feel sorry until you seemed like you were actually gone. At least, that’s what happened last time. And that had been the first time you even tried it.

“Stop playing games, Jae.”

“Who’s playing games? I’m not the one not taking us seriously,” he shrugged. The words stung even more with his casual tone, but you refused to show that. “At least I’m fighting for us.”

“By being a child?”

Jaehyun sprang to sit up, making you whirl around to watch him closely. Last time this exchange happened, it got out of hand fast. He was already getting more haughty with each passing second.

“Oh, me? _ I’m _ being the child? Cute. I’m not the one treating us like we’re just friends.”

You let out a heated sigh. You made a big show of grabbing the rest of your iced coffees in the fridge and tossing the cans in the bag. “No, Jaehyun, I’m not doing that, either, but I’m not here to talk in circles about that today.”

Jaehyun finally got up. You steeled yourself, unable to decide on what his next move would lead yours to be. If you played your cards right, Jaehyun would text you and admit he was wrong after about three days of radio silence just like last time. You just had to stand your ground, difficult as that may be with him sizing you up in the kitchen.

“Look, it’s not my fault you won’t reach my level. I’m the one taking us seriously, treating you like you deserve.”

“By acting like a child?”

Jaehyun sputtered, making his first official move. He grabbed your wrist as you tried to edge around him out of the cramped kitchen. His grip wasn’t painful, but it meant business. If you pulled away he would only grip harder. “I am  _ not _ a child,” he glowered.

“Oh?” You asked, your voice thick with petty condescension. “Children want to be showered with love and affection at all times, right? Just get handed forgiveness whenever they want? Not have to compromise? You’re a child.” You had to drive your point in hard enough that Jaehyun would let you leave instead of trying to prove you wrong. It apparently wasn’t enough this time.

“You’re one to talk,” Jaehyun guffawed, still cornering you in the kitchen, “you don’t want to be affectionate with me? You don’t want me to treat you right? You don’t want to feel special and loved all the time?”

“And you don’t want to listen?” You sarcastically gasped, relishing in how flabbergasted he appeared to be. You squeezed past him back into the living room. The box of tissues you brought that one time you got the sniffles? Into the bag. Jaehyun shoved his hands in the pockets of his comfy pants, still trying in vain to look indignant. However, you smirked as you noticed the panic grow behind his steely glare.

“You’re not being very fair to me, you know,” Jaehyun said firmly behind you. His eyes widened as you stopped in your tracks, unable to hold back the burst of spiteful laughter that erupted from you.

“Me?  _ I’m _ not being fair? Stop keeping me in a cage, Jae. I’m not a pet.”

“‘In a cage?!’ That’s so dramatic. You’re so ungrateful, you know that? I only tried to take you on a surprise date.”

“In the middle of me hanging out with friends?”

“They’re not real friends and you know it.”

You laughed in his face, having too much fun making Jaehyun scramble to justify himself. His ears burned fuschia, his fists clenching where he pulled them out of his pockets. He snatched a jacket you’d lost for days now from behind the couch. He held onto it tightly.

“I don’t get it,” he spoke spitefully, “I love the hell out of you and you’re acting so ugly to me.”

You attempted to wrench the jacket away from him. “Either you’re lying and you perfectly understand what you’re doing,” you hissed, “or you’re a goddamn idiot.” Jaehyun blinked in shock. You were also a bit shocked – you weren’t exactly following your plan anymore. But you meant it. You’d had it.

Jaehyun’s other hand ran from the jacket up to your arm. His grip had a wild, improvised intent to it. “What did you call me?” He asked quietly.

You dug your heels in, standing firm where you were. “I said you’re a goddamn idiot.”

You whipped your arm away from him, forgetting the jacket. It was officially time to go before this got out of hand. You should’ve predicted Jaehyun dashing up behind you, dropping the jacket and practically running you into the front door as he kept you from opening it. You wriggled in his grip.

“Jae!” You exclaimed, “This isn’t funny. Let me go and let me leave.”

Jaehyun wrestled you around to face him. He huddled you up against the door, keeping you pinned back with one of his legs pushed in between yours. “I am  _ not _ an idiot,” he growled, “so you can leave when you apologize.”

“Now you’re being an idiot  _ and _ a child. Amazing,” you sneered, doing your best to not let your adrenaline show as you tried to slide away. You couldn’t hold back your flinch as Jaehyun reflexively shot his hand out, slamming it on the door behind you to keep you close.

“You are driving me up a  _ goddamn _ wall, do you know that?” Jae spoke quietly now, looking down into your eyes with that same intense stare you normally loved so much, but with a thick sheen of frustration on top of it. “I try so hard to be good to you, I try to talk things out, and you show up to prove some stupid point and play games with me. I just want an apology for wasting my time by coming here just to be a fucking  _ bitch _ .”

Your hand cocked back before you could even think about it, instinctively striking Jaehyun across the face almost as fast as the insult left his mouth.

Even the air seemed to hang frozen in place and the shocked silence between the both of you before Jaehyun’s grip on your arm tightened. A smirk tugged at his lips, almost terrifying in its hidden intent.

“Oh, God, Jaehyun, I didn–”

“Get the fuck out.” Jaehyun went to open the door, smiling pityingly as you pushed his hand off of the knob.

“Jae,” you babbled, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn–”

“Or do it again.”

“Excuse me?” You stared warily, waiting for Jaehyun to crack, snap at you for supposedly considering it.

Jaehyun loomed over you, leaning down just enough that your foreheads touched as he pushed you to meet his gaze. You shuddered as he lifted a hand to gently cup your face like he’d done so many times before. “If you don’t  _ really _ want to leave, and it’ll help you feel better,” he whispered coyly, “then do it again.”

He lurched at you, startling you into making a move. Reactively, your hand shot back towards Jaehyun’s face, only for him to catch your wrist in his grasp. He stared down at you, smug and cocky until you suddenly found yourself driving your lips against his. How dare he mess with your emotions like this? How dare he play games? How dare he look so surprised when you finally pulled away? A mischievous grin pulled at Jaehyun’s lips as he backed away from you. Was he going to let you leave after all? The hair on the back of your neck rose as he slipped the bag off your shoulder, letting it hit the floor. You stared each other down, daring each other to do something, anything.

You screamed as Jaehyun grabbed you with a laugh, grappling you around to throw you over his shoulder.

“Jae!”

“See, babe? I knew you didn’t mean it,” he chuckled darkly as he hauled you into his bedroom. He flipped the lock on the doorknob before he set you down in front of his bed. He sat down, looking much too sure of himself for your comfort.

“I  _ did _ mean it,” you simpered, “I’m leaving your dumb ass and I’m going to get the hell over you.”

It was your turn to smile as Jaehyun clenched his fists where they had sat on the bedspread, trying to keep you from provoking him further. “How about,” he suggested carefully, “we talk this out like fucking adults?”

You scoffed. Jaehyun quirked his eyebrows at you.

“Or you may as well take off your clothes.”

“Why on Earth would I want to do that?”

“I want to see how badly you want to leave,” Jaehyun smiled. “If you want to leave so much that you’d walk out of here naked, I’d be crazy not to let you go.”

“That’s all I have to do? Walk out of here naked?” You shook your head in disbelief as he nodded earnestly. Leave it to Jaehyun to come up with something so immature and drastic. “And, what, that’ll be it?”

“No questions asked. If you walk out that front door as naked as the day you were born – I’ll even let you take your shit – you’ll never see nor hear from me again.”

Fine.

Wordlessly, defiantly, you yanked down the zipper on your hoodie as you kicked off your shoes, calmly relishing in how Jaehyun’s eyes momentarily widened in surprise. You’d successfully called his bluff. Unceremoniously, you stripped off your clothes, dropping them at your feet and even doing a bored twirl for effect. The long chain around your neck stayed put; it was so light you almost forgot it was there most of the time. You did your best to hide your excitement at holding all the cards in this situation.

“There. Bye.” You picked up your pile of clothes and made for the bedroom door. Your fingertip barely brushed the lock as Jaehyun jumped up behind you.

“Okay okay okay I get it,” Jaehyun panted. “You really want to leave. I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever you did? Nice try.”

“I’ve been a controlling asshole,” he blurted, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Jae, I… Do you actually mean that?” Against every single voice in your head telling you not to, you reached a hand up to cradle his face – half love, half pity. He nodded solemnly. How could you refuse that? “I’m still leaving. But… Thank you.” You leaned up, pressing a gentle, fleeting kiss to Jaehyun’s lips, even going so far as to melt into him as he wrapped his arms around you to prolong it.

Until he wouldn’t let go. You wriggled in his grip, dropping your pile of clothes to better push against him. When you finally freed your lips from his, you were disgusted with his shit-eating grin. You were shown to be an idiot.

“See? This is exactly what I mean.” Jaehyun wouldn’t stop smiling and you wanted nothing more than to slap it right off of him. But then he would win. You grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt in your attempt to push him away, not predicting that he would wrestle your hand away. In your brief scuffle you heard the distinct sound of the flimsy shirt ripping. Jaehyun’s taut chest peeked out at you and his stupid grin only widened. “Yup,” he tutted, “you don’t want to leave. You just want to be right.” He pulled the ripped shirt up and over his head, nonchalantly dropping it to the floor. “You just want to be right and feel good about yourself and pity me.”

“How dare you–?!” It was so cliche, but you felt so exposed, in more ways than one. You finally hazarded a glance down south. Your intuition had been correct: in all the excitement Jaehyun had become rock hard. You hated how all the nerves below your waist surged.

“How dare I? I’m not the one distracted,” Jaehyun laughed. He untied his pajama bottoms, casually letting them drop to the floor. You couldn’t bring yourself to be surprised that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “There,” he mockingly soothed. “Better? Get a good look at it. You still want to leave?”

“Fuck yes I do.” You whipped around, struggling against as Jaehyun quickly broached the meager distance between you and the door.

“Are you sure? Because now I’m doubting you,” Jaehyun laughed. Of course he wouldn’t take this seriously. You shot up your hands to shove your should-be ex out of the way, crying out as he caught both your wrists in his grip. He stroked his chin, sarcastically deep in thought. "Maybe you’d sound more sure about it if you step away from the door. Because I don’t want you to leave, and I think you don’t  _ really _ want to leave, and I think it’s just the proximity to this darn  _ door _ that’s tempting you to leave.”

You found yourself doing absolutely nothing, half paralyzed and half boneless as he bear-hugged you up against him and wrapped your legs around his waist. How did this get so out of hand? Jaehyun effortlessly carried you back away from the door, up to the window on the other side of the room. As he sat you down on the windowsill, you suddenly sprang back to life as he reached for the latch behind you. You scrambled uselessly as he firmly held you down. The latch softly clicked open, but even though you knew the window could only swing out five inches or so, the cold breeze from outside washing over your exposed back made it seem all the more terrifying as he leaned you back against the open pane. You found yourself trembling, partly because of the adrenaline coursing through you, partly because you were positioned in the perfect angle for Jaehyun’s cock to nudge right up against your entrance. He stroked your hair out of your eyes, tracing his thumb down your cheek and down further to flippantly play with the chain around your neck.

“There,” he soothed quietly, “I thought I would illustrate what a precarious situation you put us in today with your little stunt. It’s my turn; just showing you the small difference between having me – on your side,  _ supporting _ you – and not.” He pulled you up, just an inch or so closer to him before dropping you back against the open window. You bit into your lip to keep from letting out a weak whimper at the sound of creaking glass and wood behind you. His rigid member gently teased your entrance, mocking and distracting you. “You want me to stop, baby?” He asked cloyingly, as if he really cared. “Stop me.”

You couldn’t. Not like this. You wouldn’t win. The wheels in your head spun out, fighting your dizziness as Jaehyun slowly rocked deeper and deeper into you. He wouldn’t learn if you didn’t win… So maybe he would have to think he did. Your hands found support on the windowsill as you pushed yourself forward onto Jaehyun’s teasing cock, savoring the small hint of surprise flashing behind his smolder. A small groan escaped him as you took him deep inside you, your legs wrapping around his waist as your hands snaked up to grip his biceps.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathed, “that’s more like it.” He slowly thrust into you, savoring your soft whines as he fucked you up against the window. “Isn’t there something you’d like to say?”

“I…” You paused, your words more careful as you got choked up, “I’m so sorry, Jae. I need you.”

“Just like I need you, baby.”

“Take me to bed, Jae.”

“Of course, princess.”

Jaehyun hoisted you up, still nestled firmly inside you as he strode the few steps back to his bed. He gently laid you down on the edge of the mattress from where he stayed standing. You shivered as his hands slid down from around your waist to hold onto your hips as he nearly pulled out, admiring how you arched your back as he slid back into you.

“You were right, Jaehyun,” you moaned, “I just wanted to win.” If he had been thinking more clearly, Jaehyun would’ve noticed you were too apologetic, too eager, instead of fucking you with a deceiving level of affection. “Are you gonna forgive me, baby?”

“Anything, Princess,” he laughed darkly, “but only after you earned it.”

Perfect. You moaned, furrowing your brow in that way he liked as he worked you over. Your nails dug into him as you took him, and you noticed that he was only dropping his guard more. He fucked you hard, mercilessly, not even bothering to fondle your breasts or caress your clit; this was just a mission to dominate your pussy and take back control. You truly hated how much you still loved him in this moment, and you were convinced he felt the same with how he looked at you. It was time to drive the point home, then, you figured. No use wasting more time when any more would just end in more heartache. “Keep going, Jae,” you whined, “you’re gonna make me cum.”

His grip on your hips tightened, his pace slowing as he looked down at you. “Nuh uh, not yet. Like I said, you have to earn it.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows, hooking your ankles behind his back and angling his hips deeper into yours. Jaehyun’s resolve was momentarily shaken as your tight walls massaged the sweet spot on his cock. “Then get down here, baby,” you begged, “let me earn it.” Grabbing his hand, you pulled him down onto the bed, even letting himself get positioned comfortably with his head on the pillow. You scrambled up, supporting yourself on the bars of the headboard as you slid into his lap. Immediately, the warm head of his cock glided across your slick entrance, and you took a quick moment to savor Jaehyun’s shiver as you took your time working his length back inside you.

It didn’t take you long to get up to speed, but you didn’t want to finish him off too soon. You trailed your lips over Jaehyun’t throat, biting down and not letting go as you rode his throbbing dick. He cried out at the added stimulation, nearly growling as he laced his fingers through the hair at the nape of your neck to pry you off of him. “Don’t get in over your head, princess,” he warned, “you’re trying to earn an orgasm, remember?”

“I thought I was earning your forgiveness?” You pulled his hand off of you, winking as you massaged your neck. You angled your hips back, finding a new rhythm that made Jaehyun throw his head back in the pillow.

“I’ll tell you what, though, you’re sure as hell reminding me why I love you.” Much to your chagrin, he seemed to mean it. That vein is his neck was beginning to pulse hard under the mark you left, one of the telltale signs of the orgasm he was fighting off.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, baby.” You leaned back down over him, placing a tender kiss to his jaw as you guided his hands away from where they’d been roughly groping your ass. He watched you warily as you wove your fingers through his, working his hands up over his head on the pillow. You were almost surprised with yourself; Jaehyun would normally refuse to feel submissive like this, but you must’ve been putting up a good fight so far. “Tell me why you love me.”

Jaehyun clenched his jaw as you raised your hips, now bracing yourself on his hands in your grip. You ground your pussy onto his cock, noting the strangled moan he fought to keep down. Forcefully, you raised and dropped your hips on him again. You’d get him to break eventually. Finally, he let out an uncharacteristic whine as you picked up your pace. A thin sweat had broken out on his brow by now. “I –  _ fucking hell _ – I love how smart you are.”

“And?” You were the one smirking now.

“And –  _ Jesus Christ _ , babe – I love how fucking sexy you are.”

“And?” You raised an expectant eyebrow as he clenched his hands holding yours.

“And – God  _ damn _ – I love how stupidly stubborn you are.”

“Sounds about right,” you grinned, “now have I earned everything?”

Jaehyun nodded desperately, his eyes squeezing shut as he continued to fight off his orgasm. You smiled, content with how your plan was working out. You finally released his hands, but you were surprised once again to see he left them where they were, even grabbing onto the headboard as you pushed yourself back up from his chest. Your arched into his favorite angle, the one where you could even get pressure against your clit as you rode him hard.

“I want you to cum, Jae,” you purred, “I want you to cum like it’s the last time you ever fucking will.”

“It feels like I’m going to,” Jaehyun panted, his hips thrusting up against yours until you bucked him back down. You didn’t need his help. You rolled your hips down onto him, crying out in your earned ecstasy as you reached your peak just before he did. Jaehyun groaned deep, struggling as his orgasm coursed through him and deep into your pussy.

And it was over. You let yourself fall forward onto Jaehyun’s chest, raising a dubious eyebrow as he turned and placed an exhausted kiss on your cheek. You nuzzled your lips against his neck, breathing each other in for a minute as you both calmed down. Jaehyun was still gripping onto the headboard for dear life.

“You alright, Jae?” You sat up, studying his face.

“Yeah…” He bit at his lip. It’d been an apparent eternity since you saw this look in his eye: genuine concern and vulnerability. “I dunno, I… I was just really scared of losing you.”

You were taken aback, but you had to double down. No more second chances. No more phone calls at three in the morning. No more “innocent” phone snooping. No more checking up on you at work or dropping in on you during nights out. “I know, Jae,” you said gently, “but you still are.”

His eyes widened as you lifted off of his softening cock. “Excuse me?”

You leaned down, pressing a genuine kiss to his temple. “I love you, Jae. Don’t call me.”

Swiftly, you bent down and scooped up your pile of clothes, hurrying to dress as you flung open the bedroom door and made for the front doorway. Jaehyun was just about to get up and follow you, only stopping once he realized he couldn’t. His hands jerked back towards the headboard, tied there with the delicate chain that was now absent from your neck. You grabbed your bag, hurrying down the hallway and doing your best to ignore Jaehyun as he yelled after you.

It was hard to describe how you felt in that moment, both relieved to feel so liberated, like you’d finally won, and terrified of how much you wanted him to come and get you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at nctatnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕


	3. Didn't Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending. Jaehyun comes back to town once again, but how come the Reader hasn't had to deal with him yet?

“You’ll never guess who I saw at the bar last night,” one of the assistants in the office nudged you in the copy room. He barely even waited a moment before he eagerly continued. “That junior pain in the ass from Price a few years ago! What was his name?”

_ Jaehyun _ . 

“Jung?” The assistant prattled on, “Jae, something-or-other? God, what a prick. I wonder what he’s doing back in town.”

What  _ was _ Jaehyun doing back in town? How come he hadn’t made his usual point of making you painfully aware of it?

Why were you so concerned about it?

It had been months since that night Jaehyun spooked Mark out of your apartment and made sure you hadn’t forgotten about him. You excused yourself from your babbling co-worker and drifted back to your desk with your finished copies, your mind awash with Jaehyun’s mysterious return to town. He was sure to show up at any minute now. You seated yourself at your desk, pulling open a drawer to fish out some sticky notes to flag your copies with when you spied it: a creased business card from Price Law with Jaehyun’s name on it, his cell number penned on the back. 

Jaehyun had been so deceivingly charming years ago, handing you that card when you were just a receptionist and he was just an assistant at Price, trying for an interview at your firm for a position way out of his league. That was just like Jae — always swinging for the fences. He was going to be graduating soon and taking the bar exam not long after that, and he’d insisted on still trying for the associate position, even if just to get his name out there. 

“ _ I’m gonna be a big deal, you know, _ ” he’d grinned dashingly at you, even coming off a sizzling rejection upstairs, “ _ you’re going to be fielding calls from my office left and right in a few years. Maybe if you get to know me you can be the one making them. _ ”

That was exactly how you remembered him: endlessly naive, endlessly cocky. You’d smiled like you knew better and took his business card, tossing it into your drawer without a glance. It then proceeded to get tossed into subsequent boxes as you moved from your reception desk, up the stairs to your assistant desk in your shared cubicle, to your paralegal desk in your personal cubicle. Just like the person attached to the card, you could never bring yourself to throw it out. 

You barely got any work done over the next few hours until it was time to go home. Your mind swam with questions, mostly revolving around why Jae hadn’t come around yet and why you even cared. Nothing you came up with made sense nor satisfied you. Thankfully, you spied John, the assistant whose gossip was now torturing you. You trotted up to him, catching up just in time to grab the same elevator. 

“Hey!” You wheezed, catching your breath as you tried to appear casual. “So you saw that Jaehyun prick at the bar?”

“Him?” John scoffed, “Absolutely. How could I miss him? He was catching up with those dicks at Price and buying everybody drinks.”

“Ugh,” you pretended to share his disgust, “what a tool. I bet he took some random girl back to his after.”

“Nah,” John shook his head, “he actually called it an early night. Went back to Parkway, if I overheard him right.”

“Huh. Weird,” you pondered out loud, snapping out of it as the elevator chimed for the parking garage. You spat out a quick send-off to the assistant before scurrying off to your car.

You took a moment to think as you got into the driver’s seat. Jaehyun never turned in early. What was he up to? Obviously, poking around the bar at the Parkway wouldn’t hurt. The luxurious hotel was central downtown, attracting plenty of local professionals to its bar and restaurant on its first floor after the work day was over. 

In fact, the first time you’d seen Jaehyun after meeting had been at the Parkway, months later. You’d come with almost the whole office to celebrate the end of a years-long case, the senior partner leading the charge finally landing a settlement that managed to upgrade all the office’s computers when the fees were collected. Jaehyun caught your attention, just as you’d caught his across the bar floor. His eyes were glued to you the whole night, electrifying you with his attention. Something about the way he looked at you was almost sweet. He never approached, though. He’d seemed perfectly content to look at you, to watch you celebrate with your co-workers. It wasn’t until you were leaving that he made his move, catching you as you teetered off your barstool. He helped you slip back on your blazer and coat, and he even called you a cab. That had been it. No funny business. 

Presently, the same corner he’d observed you from all those years ago was empty. Really, the whole bar was pretty empty, not many people in the mood to party on this particular weeknight. So where was Jaehyun? You ran through your list of options. If anything, you wanted to make sure Jae was the one not forgetting you tonight. You needed to shake him once and for all so you never had to waste time thinking about him ever again. 

You approached the front desk, doing your best to look frantic. “Excuse me,” you greeted the clerk with a precise quiver in your voice, “I’m so sorry, but can you please get me a spare for Mr. Jung’s room?” The old clerk gave you a sympathetic look, but you quickly began again before he could refuse. “It’s our anniversary but he got called to a meeting, so I figured I could at least go out and get a surprise ready for him, but I forgot my key in our room and now I can’t get it ready before he returns and my plans are ruined.” The clerk sighed, taking enough pity on you for your plan to work. 

It had been so easy it almost felt wrong, tapping your newly acquired keycard against the lock of Jaehyun’s room. You regarded the empty room, tentatively stepping into the dark as if he would jump out and surprise you at any moment. Sure that nothing would happen for now, you slipped your purse off your arm and helped yourself to a glass from the half-full bottle of wine on the coffee table. You slipped off your work shoes and made yourself at home on the small couch in the room. Now all you had to do was wait. 

Which was easier said than done. Your mind still buzzed, wondering just where Jaehyun ever got the gall to ruin you like this. Surely, you looked like a crazy person now, waiting to spring some last ‘gotcha’ on him before finally leaving him behind. Really, you reassured yourself, he had this coming. He’d been like this since the beginning. You’d both been like this from the beginning. 

The next time you had met after that night at the Parkway had been at his own office. He’d been surprised as you followed one of the partners into the conference room. Not only were you helping keep documents in order and taking notes, but you had also been the assistant doing most of the correspondence with the opposing counsel. Even though he was just a junior attorney, Jaehyun was quickly finding his footing, and fell right in line with Price’s reputation.  _ With Price, It’s Always Right _ was the slogan on their hideous website, and your co-workers always shouted “It’s always extortion” over their stupid ads on the radio when clients weren’t around. Jaehyun was rapidly becoming one of their bulldogs, his assistants always badgering you with far-off deadlines and offering frankly offensive settlements. 

The first time you witnessed this transformation, he’d been surprised as you entered the conference room behind one of your senior partners. Jaehyun was covering for one of the more seasoned attorneys out on maternity leave, and now he had to deal with you supply document after document and mountains of notes to your boss for him to counter with. He stared you down, a look that you couldn’t distinguish between intrigue and frustration. Seeing him so conflicted lit the oddest fire inside you, something you wanted to savor and reject at the same time. The conference had taken two grueling hours by the time a conclusion was reached, but a trial was avoided so you were feeling pretty content. Having taken no breaks, you had quickly excused yourself to the restroom, only to be ambushed on your way back to gather your things. A hand lurched from the copy room and Jaehyun wrestled you inside. Once you saw that it was him, you had quit your thrashing and warily regarded each other. As if a fuse had been lit in each of you at the same time, you both snapped, grabbing onto each other and sharing a heated kiss. 

“ _ Holy  _ shit _ you’re a pain in the ass _ ,” he’d growled against your lips as he locked the door, “ _ I thought you were just a receptionist. _ ”

“ _ I got promoted _ ,” you smirked coyly, “ _ just so I could fuck with you. _ ”

“ _ Anything else you want to fuck with? _ ” He asked gruffly, surprised and biting down his shock as you shoved him back against the copier. 

“ _ No _ ,” you smiled sweetly against him, “ _ but I  _ do _ want to make you weak in the knees. Maybe wipe that smug look off your face for a month or two. _ ”

“ _ Fucking try me _ ,” he challenged. Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed and quickly widened as you dropped to your knees in the copy room, digging out his hard cock and your lips wrapping around his length before he could stop you. His fingers tangled into your hair as he grunted out a quiet moan, not wanting to give you the immediate satisfaction of knowing how amazing this had felt. Sure enough, his legs trembled where you held onto him, working him over much too fast. You realized his cock felt almost perfect in your mouth, your tongue caressing a particularly sensitive spot under the head. At this point, he’d have no dignity left with how rapidly you were getting him there. “ _ You better slow down, _ ” he warned, betrayed by his shaky voice, “ _ don’t you fucking dare _ .”

You paused for just a moment, locking eyes with him as you persistently slid him back into your throat. All he could do was watch as you hungrily gagged on his length. He reached his breaking point. One hand clutching onto the copier, the other gripping your hair at the root, Jaehyun had held you in place with his cock in your throat as his cum spurted into your mouth. He admired you for a second in the afterglow before yanking you back up to your feet. “ _ Nobody treats me like that _ ,” he huffed, almost impressed. 

“ _ I do _ .” 

Jaehyun had scoffed at your response. “ _ Then you’ll be calling me, at the very least _ .”

“ _ Unlikely, Mr. Big Deal _ ,” you winked before kissing his cheek, “ _ but I’m sure we’ll see each other again. Remember to put your dick away before you go back out there. _ ”

You had been so confident with Jaehyun then. Where did that go? There had been something so precious in the way he looked at you, like he could see an entire future for the two of you from just the sight of you. You sipped at the wine in your hands, lost in thought when the door clicked open. Jaehyun stared at you. 

“Hi,” he stiffly greeted, looking back over his shoulder and back at you as if this couldn’t possibly be his room. 

“Hey, Jae,” you smiled, raising your glass to him. 

He stood confronted and stalled in the doorway. “I was going to call you.”

“Yeah? Not just show up like you have been?”

“Yeah,” he nodded seriously. For a second there, the boy was back, the junior pain-in-the-ass from Price. “There’s important things I wanted to talk to you about.”

You rose from the couch, purposefully striding over to him and taking his coat. You placed your glass of wine in his hands and he sipped it carefully, eyeing you over the rim as you hung the coat up in the front closet for him. His eyes shook for a second when you turned back to regard him. “Come on, then,” you coaxed, “tell me.”

“I’m getting married.”

The air evaporated from your lungs. You were bracing yourself from some reaction, but what reaction was it exactly? Everything hit you at once. “To who?” You finally asked. 

“A girl. You don’t know her. I haven’t asked her yet, but she’s meeting me here at the end of my business trip and I have it all planned.”

Jaehyun almost looked sorry. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

_ Yeah, right.  _

“I’m sure, Jae,” you nodded curtly. This was such a horrid turn of events. You turned heel and slipped your shoes back on. Before he could convince you otherwise, you’d already grabbed your bag and marched out the door. 

The elevator carried you back to the ground floor at an agonizing pace and you walked right back into the bar.  _ Married _ , you pondered, astounded as you distractedly sipped at your drink,  _ Jae’s getting married.  _

Why did this feel so bad? It’d been ages since you thought about marriage, that girl killed and long gone, rotting in the mausoleum that was your relationship with Jaehyun. Now you were suddenly sore, blindsided that he finally put his torch down. He’d seemed so reserved upstairs, more mature and more patient than you’d ever witnessed him. Maybe that was  _ this _ girl’s doing. 

You hadn’t been as lucky the next time you encountered Jaehyun all that time ago, but you never considered yourself  _ un _ lucky before. It was another day, another deal hashed out over the conference table, and Jae had just kept  _ staring _ at you. He wasn’t entirely free from blame in landing a miserable settlement for their side, somehow paying almost 30% more than they’d originally offered. The look on Jaehyun’s face amused you. You couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck you or eat you. 

The answer came as no surprise as you returned from the bathroom after the conference, a repeat of his last maneuver still managing to get you alone in the copy room. The only difference this time was that you put up no fight, gladly accepting as he had pressed you against the supply counter. 

“ _ I can’t seem to get you out of my system, _ ” he’d growled in your ear, groaning as you brazenly slipped his belt open and groped the hardening length in his slacks. 

“ _ You don't even know me _ ,” you grinned, holding back from reacting to his fingers methodically picking open the buttons of your blouse, no matter how nice his strong hands felt on you. You loosened his tie as his lips caressed your neck. 

“ _ I know you plenty _ ,” Jaehyun had smirked, “you think you’re stringing me along but I see right through you.”

“ _ You don’t even know my name _ ,” you countered, trying to keep your guard up. 

“ _ Of course I do. Your name is Tease and you think you have me wrapped around your finger, but that’s where you’re mistaken _ .”

You had gasped as Jaehyun spun you around, his hands still firmly roaming your body. “ _ Nice try, you insufferable prick _ ,” you sneered, trying hard to look confident as Jaehyun was quickly unraveling you. 

“ _ Oh, you’re right, my mistake, _ ” Jaehyun had agreed seriously, “ _ your name is Slut, and you’re more easily bought than you put on _ .”

A string of curses escaped you as Jaehyun swiftly slipped your skirt up over your hips. Before you knew it, Jaehyun had held you down as he freed his cock. Your panties were pulled to the side, and Jaehyun was inside you, carefully stretching you open around him. You let out a pathetic whimper as Jae rolled his sleeves up. He had held you close, firmly thrusting into your soaked depths and groaning in your ear. Despite how intense this was, you couldn’t help but be impressed. Jaehyun was bold, confident and eager in a way you’d never encountered. His fingers deftly manipulated you, one hand in your opened blouse, the other between your legs. The way he rubbed and caressed you was unprecedented. 

“ _ Jaehyun _ ,” you’d gasped, “ _ harder _ .”

“ _ See? _ ” He let out a breathless chuckle behind you, “ _ You barely even put up a fight. I thought you were feistier than this. _ ”

“ _ Make me, _ ” you’d fired back, voice thick with pettiness. Jaehyun had huffed, biting into your neck as he fucked you harder. You let out a hushed cry at his quickened pace, almost adoring how rough he could be. His hand slipped out of your shirt and into your hair, gripping you tight at the root. Your climax was in sight, only accelerated by how well Jaehyun had been stimulating your sensitive clit. 

“ _ Look how cooperative you’re being _ ,” he condescended, “ _ such a good sport. _ ”

“ _ Jae _ ,” you’d whimpered, almost surprised, “ _ you’re gonna make me cum. _ ”

“ _ Of course I am, _ ” he’d smiled, the shake in his voice and his serious grip on you exposing how close he was getting as well, “ _ now show me. _ ”

The hand in your hair had loosened, now manhandling you into starved kiss as Jaehyun roughly fucked an orgasm out of you. His kiss quieted your strangled moan. Your legs spasmed, your nerves fizzling like firecrackers and your quivering pussy choking down on Jaehyun’s hard cock. In all the excitement, you’d hardly noticed Jaehyun uncontrollable groans as he came with you. You’d shared a moment in the stillness and quiet as you both came down, breathing hard and now looking into each other’s eyes. 

“ _ You’re pretty amazing _ ,” Jaehyun had marveled, breathless. His eyes shone with admiration. 

“ _ So are you _ ,” you admitted, unable to hold back your small smile, “ _ nobody treats me like that. _ ”

Jaehyun had gently pulled out of you and carefully readjusted your clothes, even helping button your blouse and petting your hair back into place. He appeared to actually be weighing options for once, and not just charging forward. “ _ I do _ ,” he’d finally said, “ _ and now I’m asking you out. Go out with me. You won’t regret it _ .”

_ You won’t regret it.  _

But then you did. And now you missed him. It almost felt as if you were mourning and, in a way, you were. You and Jaehyun had started so beautifully before everything turned so ugly. You felt so alive before Jae, during Jae, but not anymore. Now you were drifting, detached, feeling weaker for craving the days before everything turned bad. 

“ _ I’m sorry _ .”

_ What? _

“I said I’m sorry.”

You turned to finally notice Jaehyun seated on the barstool next to yours. A heavy sigh fell from your lips. “And why are you sorry?”

“I realized how awful I’ve been to you.”

“Jae,” you shook your head, “don’t waste time on this. The bullshit that happened between you and I is passed. You tore me down and I picked myself back up, and for some reason I thought that meant burning this bridge instead of just walking away.”

Jaehyun turned away from your hard gaze. “I tore you down?”

“Jaehyun,” you sighed, “do you remember when you first told me you love me?”

“Sure,” he nodded, “of course. You dropped a bottle of wine in my kitchen and you were practically crying and I still thought you looked so pretty, and I told you I love you.”

“Right. And you said you’d always pick me back up when I was down. Jaehyun, when you stopped picking me up, I just felt left behind. Like I was abandoned and alone in my own relationship.”

Jaehyun stared at the bar, strong shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“I know you are,” you soothed. Your eyes drifted down to his hands gathered in his lap when a glint of silver caught your eye. 

Your chain. 

Even without the charm on it, you recognized it. Jaehyun had your chain wrapped around his wrist a few times, the delicate silver making a handsome bracelet. 

“So you’re getting married,” you nudged him. 

Jaehyun shrugged. “It sure looks that way. Our dads know each other. She’s really nice, and dad will be able to expand the company.”

“But you like her?” You asked curiously. 

“Enough,” he shrugged again, “I guess I feel like I need to hurry up. You know all my brothers are already married.”

“Who cares? I never thought of you as the marrying type anyhow.”

He finally looked at you again. “Yeah?”

“Of course. You’re too free to be tied down. That’s part of why we didn’t work out, in retrospect.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “I guess I have plenty of time to think about it before she gets here.”

You both smiled softly, looking down at your respective drinks before, finally, you gently laid a reassuring hand on his own. 

“I missed you.” Jaehyun admitted, almost shy. 

“I missed you, too,” you agreed. It was true. You missed laughing together. You missed shared silence. You missed experiencing life with him 

Jaehyun paused a beat, almost in concentrated consideration. “Want to stay for another drink?”

And you did. 

Because you always would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at nctatnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕


End file.
